


Grimm, Not Huntress

by bethsquared



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethsquared/pseuds/bethsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang's sudden attack left everyone in shock, but there were four people more affected than everyone else: team RWBY (BTM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimm, Not Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is really, I wrote the Yang part right after the episode but I decided to write the other three and post it here. So enjoy I guess

She felt like a criminal as they lead her out of the arena. No, like an animal, like a- 

Like a Grimm. 

Eight guards, all with guns pointed at her back as she was shepherded out of the arena, making her feel like a Grimm instead of a huntress. 

Why didn't they see what she saw? She was just protecting herself, like she'd been taught. So why did everyone see her attack a student with no aura?

He had no aura. 

Yang felt sick as she thought about those words. She had actually hurt someone. 

Yang had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't see the stairs she was about to ascend. Her toes hit the bottom step and she fell forward, her face almost colliding with the stairs. 

"Miss Xiao Long, are you alright?" One of the guards asked. 

"Yeah." Yang nodded. 

She pushed herself up from the floor, a difficult task considering the handcuffs around her wrists. They had taken her gauntlets, leaving her wrists feeling bare. 

It was as she was standing up that she realised that students were starting to gather, standing silently in the hallways to Yang's left and right. She decided to ignore them, looking straight ahead at the ship that would take her and the guards back to Vale. 

But, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that made her heart sink in her chest. 

It was the glimpse of red, white and black that gave them away. 

Weiss, with her usually cold expression now sad, heartbroken even. Yang knew how much Weiss had wanted to be the one to fight, but Yang had taken her place. And she'd ruined it. 

Blake, with her eyes slightly red and puffy, avoiding the eye of her partner. The partner who she had trusted more than anyone. 

And Ruby, her little sister, too young to be at Beacon, really, had just seen her older sister- no, her role model- attack somebody with no aura. She didn't cry, she didn't avoid 

Yang's eye, but just looked at her sister, still in shock. Weiss noticed this and put her arm around Ruby.

Yang couldn't bear to look at them any longer. She turned away and continued her walk to the ship. 

~~~~

Blake stood, clapping as Yang raised her fist, Mercury crouched on the floor in front of her. It was easy for Blake to see the pride on her partner's face, the pure happiness that she had won for her team. 

Blake was proud to call Yang her teammate. 

She watched grinning ear to ear, as Yang walked past Mercury as he gingerly stood up, and then she watched as Yang turned back to Mercury and-

Oh my god. 

Mercury's scream of pain registered before anything else. 

Blake just stared. Stared at Mercury crouching on the ground, clutching her leg. Stared at Emerald ran towards her teammate. Stared as guards surrounded Yang, all with guns pointed at her. 

It wasn't until this moment that Blake realised she was nearly crying. She wiped away her tears, not wanting Weiss and Ruby to see her cry. 

She'd never felt as close to Weiss and Ruby as she had to Yang. Yang was her partner, the one person who had helped her when she was at her worst. 

"This is why you don't trust humans." Blake muttered. 

No, she couldn’t think like that. Yang wouldn’t just attack someone.

There had to be a reason for this.

There just had to be.

~~~~

Weiss kept her celebration subtle as she saw Mercury's aura drop below the line. 

She was doing it, Yang was winning the tournament for them. 

Admittedly, Weiss would rather it were her (it would certainly prove to Winter she was a good fighter), but to be a part of a team in the final felt just as good as she had imagined. 

When Yang punched Mercury, Weiss felt like her dreams had shattered.

She just sat in shock as Mercury cried in pain, clutching his leg as he rocked on the floor of the arena. Her hand slowly went to her mouth as her mind processed what had just happened.

Yang would be arrested for this, for sure. They were going to get disqualified from the tournament, if there was still even a tournament to get disqualified from. 

What was Winter going to say about all this?

No, that was selfish. The tournament wasn’t what was important right now. Her teammates- her friends- needed to be the centre of her attention this time. And right now, looking at them, Weiss seemed to be the only one not about to cry.

She couldn’t even imagine how the others felt, especially Ruby. Yes, Weiss had a sister, and if she had seen Winter do anything like this she would probably be heartbroken, but Ruby and Yang had a connection that Weiss had never had with her sister. 

She watched as Ruby rocked in her chair slightly, staring as her sister was surrounded by guards, all aiming their weapons at her. She wasn’t fit to lead them right now, they couldn’t rely on her to make everything right this time.

Weiss hesitated for a moment, before putting her arm around Ruby’s shoulder and pulling her into a hug. Ruby suddenly started sobbing into Weiss’ shoulder- on her newly washed clothes, might she add- but this just made Weiss hug her tighter. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be alright.” She said, “We can figure something out.”

~~~~

Weiss’ arm around her shoulders was almost as much of a shock to Ruby as what Yang had done. She let herself be pulled into a hug and immediately started sobbing into Weiss’ jacket. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be alright.” Weiss said as she wrapped her arms tighter around Ruby, “We can figure something out.”

Ruby nodded, but didn’t let go.

She was still in shock at what had just happened. How could Yang do something like this? She had always been so kind, so protective. 

There had to be another explanation. Ruby refused to believe that Yang would act unprovoked.

Whatever Mercury did to her sister, Ruby was going to get him back for it.

Probably. Well, she didn’t want to make it any worse.

“Hey, they’re taking her away.”

Ruby let go of Weiss to see that the guards were, indeed, leading Yang out of the arena.

“They’re not even going to wait until everyone leaves?” Weiss said.

Ruby stood up and pushed past her teammates, shoving through the crowd towards the exit from the stands. She could hear Weiss and Blake calling her name, and apologising to all of the people that Ruby had pushed. But Ruby didn’t care, she just needed to get to her sister.

She ran down the stairs and made it to the front of the crowd, looking left and right trying to find her sister.

“Ow!” 

Ruby recognised the voice, and looked to her left to see Yang, pushing herself up from where she had fell on the floor. It was so weird to see Yang in handcuffs, followed by guards.

"Miss Xiao Long, are you alright?" One of the guards asked. 

"Yeah." Yang nodded. 

‘Miss Xiao Long’? Really? It was if they weren’t even treating her like a huntress. It was if she was below them, like a-

Like a Grimm.


End file.
